Meet me at heaven
by missparadisepink
Summary: This is a one shot about how I think Denise would propose. At the end of Series 2, Denise said when she had made her name she would ask Moray to marry her. He promised to say yes. Yay! This is how I imagine it - At first I imagined it to be sort of like this with Moray asking Denise, but when she said she'd be the one to propose to him, I thought about it and it still works!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

* * *

'Meet me at heaven at 7 o'clock. Denise x'  
Moray held the note in his hands and smiled. In the corner Denise had drawn a little picture of the bridge where they always met. Denise had painted the bridge cobble stones individually and the grass a beautiful shade of green. This triggered something in Moray's memory and he found himself whispering to himself in the office, "you should wear green more often, it's most becoming.' He chuckled to himself as he remembered how confused she'd looked, how completely unaware of the green smudge of paint she had got on her cheek, how beautiful she was. How beautiful she still is. Denise had, since that day, got a green dress and Moray was right, green did suit her. Moray loved the way that dress made her blue eyes sparkle even more than they usually did, though he didn't think that possible.

Consumed by his thoughts Moray had forgotten about the note itself, the thing that gad actually triggered all these memories.

He was thinking of how soft Denise's lips were as he stroked his thumb over the drawing. Looking down to see what this thing that couldn't possible compare to the way Denise's lips beneath his thumb as he traced the outline, he came back to reality. His fingers fumbled to find his pocket watch in a rush and he checked it. 6:50. He had better get going. He wasn't sure if he would need his coat. It was a still, calm night, but he took it anyway incase it went cold. He might be in a modern relationship with Denise, however he was still a gentleman, and he wanted to be able to offer her his coat.

As he walked down the path he couldn't see the bridge for it was dark, but he knew where it was. As he got nearer it appeared to be glowing. He was slightly confused but continued to walk. Upon approaching the bridge he was saw that it was not glowing, but the sides had been lined with candles. Hundreds of candles, flickering in the darkness. It reminded Moray of the night he had felt a sudden urge to walk around the shop, and in ladies wear he had found Denise, creating ladies after dark, surrounded by hundreds of candles. Just as she was now.

Moray sighed. Heaven, he thought to himself. And in the middle, an angel.

Moray continued to walk towards Denise. He filled with delight when he saw she was wearing the green dress he loved so much. "Denise," he whispered, as his brown eyes stared into her blue eyes, which sparkled in the candle light.  
"John," she replied.  
"What is-" Denise silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. They felt soft beneath her fingers and she felt her heart rate begin to quicken.  
"I love you John. You mean the world to me. When I first came here from Peebles and I saw you as I stood at the shop door, something changed within me. I'm so pleased that we found each other. Words can not describe the way I feel about you. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. The feelings never fade. That is why I want to ask you something." Denise got down on one knee and produced a ring. "John Moray. You are the greatest man I ever met and I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?"  
Moray wrapped his arms around Denise and pulled her to her feet, "Yes, yes, yes!"  
Denise smiled and then kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed her back and they stood hugging and kissing and whispering to one another, illuminated by the light from the candles.

They remained like this, completely wrapped up in each other and their happiness, until they realised it was starting to get light. They collected the candles in the basket Denise had brought them down in and then they set off walking back, hand in hand. It was slightly colder now and so Moray gave his coat to Denise. With the basket still hooked on her arm, Denise placed one hand in one pocket of the coat and she placed her other hand, still holding Moray's hand in the other pocket. They both felt a piece of paper and they pulled it out.  
'Meet me at heaven at 7 o'clock. Denise x' it read, with a drawing of a bridge in the corner.


End file.
